Souvenirs
by Tooran
Summary: Quand on connaît intimement la mort, on sait mieux que quiconque la valeur d'un souvenir. Recueil de drabbles.
1. Mü

**Hello :3**

**Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit sur Saint Seiya… Il est temps de remédier à ça.**

**Voilà donc un petit recueil de drabbles. Douze drabbles, de cent mots chacun, sont prévus, un pour chaque chevalier d'or. J'en ferai peut-être sur d'autres personnages, si j'ai l'inspiration et/ou la motivation.**

**Certains seront optimistes, d'autres non, certains tristes, d'autre non… Mais ne lynchez pas l'auteur, please !**

**Thème : la mémoire. Parce que quand on connait si intimement la mort que nos chers amis chevaliers, on connaît la valeur d'un souvenir.**

**Que dire d'autre sinon bonne lecture ?**

Le chevalier du Bélier laisse les larmes couler sur ses joues, gouttes salées qui se mêlent au sang pour abreuver le métal.

Réparer les armures n'est pas chose aisée.

Ce n'est pas à cause de la perte de sang, du long travail minutieux, de l'énergie que cela demande.

C'est à cause des souvenirs qu'elles recèlent.

Sang. Mort. Désespoir. Anciennes batailles.

Le pire, c'est sans doute cet écho qui s'accroche aux pièces endommagées.

Un écho, voilà tout ce qui reste de générations de chevaliers morts en portant cette armure.

On peut presque entendre leurs cris de désespoir.

Mü pleure pour eux.


	2. Aldébaran

Aldébaran sourit.

Dans sa mémoire, il est encore vif, le souvenir de cette jeune fille, si fraîche, si innocente, qui lui a tendu en souriant sa petite fleur violette.

Elle fait partie des victimes de la guerre.

Un « dommage collatéral ».

Il a pleuré pour elle, pour son innocence volée par la guerre, pour sa vie envolée au cœur de la bataille.

Bientôt, il le sait, le souvenir s'effacera, il se confondra avec ceux de tous les morts qui pavent la route d'une vie de chevalier.

Mais Aldébaran sourit.

Parce que le chevalier du taureau est un indécrottable optimiste.


	3. Saga

La solitude est infiniment agréable au chevalier des gémeaux. C'est bon d'être enfin seul dans sa propre tête, dans son propre corps, de ne plus avoir à lutter contre cette entité dont il a peur de savoir si elle est un esprit démoniaque ou une part sombre de sa propre personnalité.

Saga se sent bien.

Mais, toujours là, les souvenirs des crimes commis par l'Autre continuent de le tourmenter.

Le remords et les regrets empoisonnent son bonheur d'être enfin seul.

Finalement, l'Autre a beau avoir disparu, son ombre ne cessera jamais de hanter Saga.

D'une certaine manière, l'Autre a gagné.


	4. Deathmask

Furieux, le Cancer frappe le mur du poing.

Tous les masques qui ornaient sa maison ont disparus.

Les autres ont regardé ça d'un œil satisfait, jugeant que c'est pour le chevalier un premier pas vers la rédemption.

Sauf que Deathmask ne veut pas se racheter. Il ne regrette rien.

C'est son monde, son univers. La mort est la seule amie qu'il ait.

Sans tous les trophées attestant ses meurtres, leur souvenir risque de s'étioler, de disparaître.

Et ça lui fait peur.

Car ce sont ses crimes qui ont fait de lui Deathmask du Cancer. Sans eux, que lui reste-t-il ?


	5. Aiolia

Aiolia est heureux de savoir son frère en vie.

Mais, au fond, il ne parvient pas à oublier toutes ces années pendant lesquelles il a traité le Sagittaire de traître, ignoré sa tombe, craché sur son souvenir.

Il s'en souvient et il en a honte.

Tellement honte que quand Ayoros lui sourit, il ne peut s'empêcher de détourner les yeux.

Sa seule envie est de courir dans les bras de son grand frère, mais le remord l'en empêche.

Jusqu'à ce que l'autre en ait assez de cette distance et ne le prenne tendrement dans ses bras en le traitant d'idiot.


	6. Shaka

Le chevalier de la Vierge a changé.

Il ne garde plus les yeux fermés en permanence. Il ne reste plus assis de longues heures à méditer. Il arpente le sanctuaire les yeux grands ouverts.

Car, aux enfers, il a rencontré le souvenir d'un homme.

Un homme comme lui, aveugle au monde, mais qui, contrairement à lui, ne l'a pas choisi.

À présent, Shaka peut ressentir sa présence lorsqu'il revêt son armure.

Alors il ne ferme plus les yeux, pour que l'ultime écho de l'âme d'Asmita, le chevalier aveugle, puisse voir à travers lui le monde pour lequel il est mort.


	7. Dohko

Dohko a passé tellement de temps assis à la cascade de Rozan que, même en ayant retrouvé toutes ses capacités, il a conservé l'habitude de venir de loin en loin y faire un tour.

Il s'assoit sur son rocher et peut y rester des heures, absorbé par la contemplation du rideau d'eau.

Et parfois, fermant les yeux, il pense à ses anciens frères d'armes.

Ses souvenirs ne sont pas aussi nets qu'il le voudrait, mais au moins se rappelle-il du visage de la plupart d'entre eux.

Quand il se relève finalement, il arbore toujours un doux sourire un peu mélancolique.


	8. Milo

Parce que l'amitié est quelque chose de rare dans un monde comme le sien, Milo chérit le souvenir de tous les bons moments passés avec le chevalier du Verseau.

Car il y en a eu, malgré les guerres, malgré les combats, malgré le sang mêlé aux larmes et à la poussière.

Les chevaliers, si forts, si dignes, ne sont finalement que des hommes.

Avec leurs forces, leurs faiblesses, et avec les gens qu'ils aiment.

Et puisque la mort plane en permanence au-dessus de leur tête, le chevalier du scorpion garde précieusement en sa mémoire les rares sourires de son ami.


	9. Ayoros

Lorsque son frère éclate de rire, Ayoros peut voir en lui le petit garçon qu'il a quitté. Le reste du temps, il fait face à un inconnu.

Il aurait été naïf de sa part de croire qu'Aiolia serait resté le même en grandissant. Mais il a tout de même un pincement au cœur quand il découvre que l'adulte n'aime plus le plat préféré de l'enfant. Il aurait voulu être là pour voir tous les changements qui accompagnent le passage à l'âge adulte.

Mais c'est trop tard. Il lui faut apprendre à connaître ce jeune homme qui a grandi sans lui.


	10. Shura

**Pfiou, il a mit du temps à venir celui-là... Désolée, mais j'ai eu un peu de mal avec Shura ^^"**

**Du coup, je sais pas trop ce que ça donne...**

Shura aime être en compagnie de Saori Kido. Après tout, la jeune fille est l'incarnation de la déesse qu'il a juré de protéger. Il se sent prêt à tout pour elle, lui qui est réputé pour être le plus fidèle, parmi les chevaliers. Sa propre mort n'est rien, et il se la donnerai lui-même sans hésiter si cela pouvait servir Athéna.

Mais quand sa déesse le regarde, il baisse le regard, honteux à l'idée de ce qu'il a failli lui faire alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé. Alors elle lui relève la tête en souriant doucement et ça le rend heureux.


	11. Camus

Parmi toute la population du sanctuaire, chacun s'accorde à dire que le chevalier du verseau a le cœur aussi gelé que la glace qu'il produit. Son regard grave et impénétrable en met plus d'un mal à l'aise, et on murmure parmi les apprentis qu'il n'a jamais souri de sa vie. Personne, à l'exception de Milo du Scorpion et quelques autres de ses frères d'armes, ne l'a jamais vu montrer une quelconque expression,.

Qui pourrait se douter que, lorsque Camus voit Hyoga combattre dans son armure, il se remémore le jeune apprenti qu'il était et ne peut censurer une certaine fierté ?

**Bizarrement, je trouve que ça ressemble beaucoup à une autre de mes fics, _Pas si fou que ça_, avec DeathMask... Décidément, les chevaliers du sanctuaire sont une belle bande de commères XD**

**Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais vous poster le drabble sur Aphrodite, je suis encore en train de me demander ce que je pourrais bien écrire sur lui ^^**


	12. Aphrodite

**Purée, ça fait plus d'un an que j'étais sensée poster ce dernier drabble...**

**Faut dire que j'avais pas d'idées pour Aphro, pis j'ai un peu abandonné Saint Seiya pour passer sur d'autres fandoms... Je viens de m'y remettre et c'est seulement ce soir que la révélation m'est venue x3**

**Du coup, si quelqu'un attendait ce dernier drabble, toutes mes excuses ^^" **

**Et c'est donc la fin officielle de ce recueil ! (elle se sera fait attendre, la vilaine...) Il y aura peut-être d'autres drabbles en bonus maintenant que je me suis un peu remise à Saint Seiya et que j'ai surmonté mon blocage sur Aphro, mais je préfère ne rien promettre x3**

**En espérant qu'il vous plaira :S (*trouve ce drabble un peu bancal, mais c'était ça ou bien laisser ce recueil en plan une année de plus*)**

* * *

Le chevalier du poisson passait beaucoup de temps à observer son visage dans un miroir.

Ils étaient nombreux, au sanctuaire, à penser que c'était là du narcissisme et de la vanité.

En vérité, le chevalier à la beauté si célèbre redoutait le passage du temps, qui faisait faner même ses roses les plus belles et les plus robustes.

Il voulait pouvoir se rappeler de ce qu'avait été le visage de sa jeunesse, lorsque les années auraient brouillé, effacé, volé ses traits.

Alors Aphrodite passait beaucoup de temps à observer son visage dans un miroir, pour le graver dans sa mémoire.


End file.
